Pony POV Series Season One: Reharmonization
Pony POV Series Season One: Reharmonization is the second installment of the Pony POV Series, a series of novels written by Alex Warlorn. It is set in the aftermath of Discord's defeat shown in "The Return of Harmony Part 2", and follows the main characters of the show as they recover from the psychological scars left by the draconequus' mind games.__TOC__ Summary Oyster Following Discord's defeat, the residents of Ponyville suffer from psychological scars left by his corruption of their minds. Fluttershy, who dismisses her own corruption as a nightmare, is greeted by her own reflection in the mirror that looks and acts like her corrupted self. Calling herself Fluttercruel, the reflection says she is an entity created when Discord brainwashed Fluttershy, and now wants to take full control of her mind. Initially frightened, Fluttershy reasons that Fluttercruel is a parentless newborn and decides to act as her mother, lulling the chagrined Fluttercruel to sleep with a lullaby and accepting her as a part of herself. Audio Adaption: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GqJMx6kYyU&list=UUTGRue7nuVgTHp-MGqwPmnQ&index=37 Runaways The chapter opens with Rainbow Dash recounting her abandonment of her friends to stop Cloudsdale's destruction during their search for the Elements of Harmony in Discord's maze. She arrives at Cloudsdale to find Discord, who announces Rainbow's betrayal to all the other pegasi in the city before driving them violently insane. Rainbow flees Cloudsdale and sees Twilight Sparkle being tormented by their corrupted friends, and abandons her out of guilt. She is later found by her restored friends and pretends to be brainwashed to hide her betrayal. She is "restored" by Twilight and defeats Discord with her friends, but remains remorseful over her actions, which the Cloudsdale pegasi have forgotten. Later one night, Scootaloo visits Rainbow and blames herself for abandoning Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle after Discord turned them into monsters. Rainbow advises Scootaloo to forgive herself for her actions, and realizes that she herself must do the same. Audio Adaption: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ2ulVwldE4 Diamond in the Rough Rarity has developed a crippling fear of diamonds and gems as a result of her corruption, and refuses to add gems to any of her new dresses. One day, Rarity has a nightmare in which she is turned to stone by a cockatrice and married to "Tom", the boulder Discord brainwashed her into thinking was a giant diamond. Shortly after waking from her nightmare, she flies into a rage and destroys all of her gem-adorned dresses in her stock room. When Sweetie Belle enters to check on her, Rarity blindly hurls a razor circlet at her, barely missing her. Horrified with having nearly killing her sister, Rarity comforts Sweetie Belle and calls her "her most beautiful and most wonderful treasure". Days later, Rarity is visited by Diamond Tiara, who commissions her to make a dress covered in diamonds. Still stymied by the thought of diamonds, Rarity falls into a daze and, after snapping out of it when Diamond Tiara calls her a narwhal, furiously throws the filly out of her store. Shortly thereafter, Rarity learns from Sweetie Belle that Diamond Tiara has recently become despondent, ignoring the Cutie Mark Crusaders while constantly yelling at Silver Spoon. Upon finding the word "Momma's" written on the sketch of Diamond Tiara's dress, Rarity pieces together that Diamond Tiara has been having issues with her clinically insane mother Golden Tiara, nicknamed "Screwball", to whom she wants to give the dress. Rarity makes the dress without diamonds and delivers it to Diamond Tiara under the condition that the filly sews on the diamonds herself as a gesture of love for her mother. Afterward, Diamond Tiara visits Golden Tiara at a mental institution, gives her mother the completed dress, embraces her from outside her cell door, and leaves in tears. Audio Adaption: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2YqmUkS2b4 The Truth and the Whole Truth Applejack is summoned by Princess Celestia to the Canterlot Royal Castle, and is instructed to bring only Apple Bloom with her. Celestia and Luna give Applejack permission to look at "the Truth", a reflective pool held deep within the castle that gives whomever looks in it the power to see all that is, saying that they intend to teach Applejack how to fully comprehend her Element of Honesty, while Apple Bloom is expected to stand by her sister's side and support her. Having sworn to never turn away from the truth no matter how painful it may be, Applejack accepts the offer. Looking into the Truth, Applejack has a series of visions showing dozens of ponies from Ponyville and how Discord caused each of them to suffer, including Trixie, who remains fully corrupted by Discord. Refusing to be overwhelmed by these visions, Applejack jams her leg into the pool's control mechanism and forces herself to continue looking, seeing the truth of Rainbow Dash's betrayal at Cloudsdale in the process. She then begins having visions of alternate worlds and futures, including one where she has become a resident of Manehattan named Orangejack as a result of staying with her aunt and uncle. Applejack breaks down upon seeing two alternate futures in which she starts families of her own, one as herself and the other as Orangejack. At this point, the princesses notice Applejack jamming the control mechanism and order Apple Bloom to pull her away from it, closing the Truth. The princesses rebuke Applejack for her recklessness. Applejack remains distraught over the families she could have made, but Celestia assures her that everything she saw in the alternate futures still exist in their individual timelines. The next day, Applejack visits each of the ponies she saw in her visions to help each them deal with their problems, forgiving Rainbow for her betrayal and asking Twilight to visit Trixie. Audio Adaption: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbIn5sznLTI Laughing Together In an opening narration, Pinkie Pie says that she has been throwing parties for three weeks without sleep to cheer up the residents of Ponyville. She also cheerfully denies being corrupted by Discord, laughing off her friends' and the Cakes' attempts to get her to sleep. She suddenly falls asleep when the others strategically cut off her supply of coffee, and is brought to bed by Fluttershy. The sleeping Pinkie enters a mental landscape where she comes face-to-face with Pinkamena, her sullen, straight-haired split personality with whom she switches places to avoid dealing with depression. Separated from Pinkie by a thick glass-like barrier, Pinkamena tells Pinkie that she has been unable to switch places with her since Discord corrupted her which, coupled with Pinkie's unwillingness to face emotional problems on her own, has left her mentally unstable. Pinkamena begs Pinkie to merge with her and become whole, but Pinkie refuses to listen. As Pinkie argues with Pinkamena, a new, grayscale personality named Angry Pie emerges from Pinkie, calling herself a representation Pinkie's repressed anger. Angry Pie leaps over the barrier and absorbs Pinkie's other personalities, each representing her imaginary friends Rocky, Mr. Turnip, Madame LaFlour, and Sir Lints-a-lot. Pinkamena runs from Angry Pie with two other personalities—Pinky, a filly representing Pinkie's childhood, and Diane, another straight-haired version of Pinkie representing her love for her family. Pinky and Diane push themselves through the barrier, only for Angry Pie to jump over again and begin absorbing them. Still unable to cross the barrier, Pinkamena persuades Pinkie destroy the barrier and join with her, forming Surprise and merging with Angry Pie, Pinky, and Diane. Pinkie awakens and is told by a relieved Fluttershy that she has been asleep for three days. Enlightened by her mental experience, Pinkie sings a song about her newfound understanding that by accepting her own flaws, she can help the rest of Ponyville recover. Audio Adaption: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXvK-SbsQAc Turn the Other Flank After three weeks of being preoccupied with helping the rest of Ponyville recover, Twilight makes good on Applejack's request to visit the corrupted Trixie in Hoofington. She goes to Trixie's house where she is greeted by Trixie's sisters Mixie, Pixie, Nyxie, and Lexie, who tell Twilight that Trixie has been acting like a doll, moving mechanically and barely responding to anything around her. Twilight casts the same restorative memore spell she had used on her friends on Trixie, but a disembodied voice roars at her, telling her to get out and knocking her back. Twilight becomes uncertain in her ability to heal Trixie, but promises her family that she will succeed. Twilight decides to bring Trixie back to Ponyville with her, much to the outrage of Spike, who believes Trixie is faking her condition and questions why she would want to help someone who had humiliated her and her friends. Twilight remains resolute in her decision to help Trixie, and convinces Spike to help care for her. She withholds Trixie's identity from her friends out of fear of what they would think of her, telling them that an anonymous pony is staying with her. However, Applejack and Rarity visit Trixie and, empathizing with her condition, try helping her as well. Applejack elicits a response from Trixie by staring her in the eyes, causing Trixie to turn away, and reasons that the voice Twilight heard earlier is a part of Trixie that does not want to be restored, increasing Twilight's determination to help her. Audio Adaption: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnsIhxC8GOM True Healing Rainbow Dash's story continues, as she helps Scootaloo heal herself. However, still burdened with the truth of her losing to discord, she tries to cover up that pain with the events of The Mysterious Mare Do Well (edited into canon after the episode came out) Finally, on the day Pinkie Pie woke up from her nap, Dash decides to finally tell her friends the truth. Pinkie Pie surprises them all first, by saying they don't need a party, causing all her friends to panic, thinking something's wrong with their friend. While she tells them exactly what happened, quite a few of them thing it too fantastic to be true, until applejack looks pinkie in the eye, and sees that she's telling the truth. It's then that Rainbow speaks the truth to the others, and in her inner turmoil, she begins to become ''something, ''but thanks to Fluttercruel (who broke out of Fluttershy to hold her tight) and Pinkie Pie (who told her a story about choice), Rainbow calms down, and returns to her old self. After a somewhat disjointed greeting of Rainbow Dash we learn, that she was still not able to tell her friends about her actions under Discord’s influence and three and a half week have passed. For a moment she becomes philosophical about her condition (her loyalty dragging her down like chains) and soon rejects these thoughts because this is nothing like her usual direct and energetic self. Then we get a short summary of the events that followed her betrayal and the performance Rainbow Dash put up to hide the fact that she left her friends willingly behind. The Pegasus had hoped that Twilight’s memory spell would erase the memories of this, but memories don’t vanish that easily and she is still haunted by her betrayal and the madness in Cloudsdale. Her show was good enough to fool all of her friends; Applejack only knew that something was wrong when she saw the truth. They might have noticed her guilt afterwards but there is so much going on that such a “minor” event can be overlooked. The other inhabitants of Cloudsdale either don’t remember the betrayal or pass it off as part of Discord’s madness. She is still the Element of Loyalty because her loyalty towards her friends is still as strong as before. Then Scootaloo came to her, confessed her own abandonment of her friends and Rainbow Dash advised her to start with forgiving herself, then tell her friends and if they are true friends they will forgive her as well. Only to realize at the same time that this is exactly the advice she herself needed. By now she treats the little Pegasus almost like a foster child, making a simple breakfast for her. It is not that she didn’t want to make more; she is just such a horrible cook. Hopefully she never cooks together with Sweetie Belle. And Rainbow Dash starts to wonder where the filly went to school before Scootaloo meet the rest of the CMC. This kind of thinking shows that there is more depth to Rainbow Dash then meets the eye. She was able to realize that something was wrong about Scootaloo’s story from merely listening to Fluttershy and Rarity. Not to mention that her act was good enough to fool all of her friends. No wonder she doesn’t like this more strategic side of herself since her deceiving performance did only make her horrible guilt more painful. But denying her other parts and concentrating on simply being straightforward can’t end well. Eventually Rainbow Dash decides to talk about Scootaloo’s experience about being one of the few that Discord didn’t drive insane. Her first attempt doesn’t go so well but then she advises the little Pegasus to be there for her friends in need. Just like Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herself became stronger by helping others to overcome their personal demons. Since the suggestion came from her idol Scootaloo burns it into her mind, hugs Rainbow Dash in return and leaves the house to follow the instructions. But then she comes immediately back because she can’t fly down by herself, she still has much to learn. Rainbow Dash has high hopes for her as well, thinking her determination could lead her to become the next Element of Loyalty. After personally tracking her down Rainbow Dash advises her to tell her friends what happened and since this comes from her idol Scootaloo immediately overcomes her own insecurities and starts the mission. Rainbow is well aware of the irony. Three weeks later the CMC are still together but Rainbow Dash still hasn’t confessed her own actions, always coming up with new rationalizations why she shouldn’t bother her friends with it. Then AJ walks inside her house and tells her that she knows it. Rainbow Dash is absolutely terrified that Celestia and AJ know her secret but they all forgave her and now she just waits for a good chance to reveal it to her other friends at the same time. Rainbow Dash still won’t reveal the truth to Cloudsdale, rationalizing that they need heroes. Scootaloo meanwhile founded a fan-club of her idol, Rainbow suspecting that she did this to cheer her up and this was actually one of Rainbow Dash’s dreams when she was younger. Meanwhile the areas around Ponyville are falling apart from the constant destruction and repairs and Rainbow Dash is delighted to have the chance to play hero with the sudden wave of accidents. Rainbow runs away from her own pains by acting like the fantasy of a strong and reliable hero she always wanted to be. Enjoying the glory quickly became more important than doing something actually heroic. Ponies almost got hurt for this, so a new hero arrives. This one doesn’t care for attention and soon Rainbow’s entire hero act falls apart. The final straw is that her most loyal fan asks the Pegasus to join the parade in honor for her rival. Rainbow Dash still wonders rightfully if Pinkie Pie let herself be caught, since she had her Pinkie Sense and could have evaded it if she really wanted. She also wonders if Mayor Mare was in on the entire event, since she correctly named Mare-Do-Well and invited the enigma to a parade. Again Rainbow Dash shows her ability to analyze her surrounding and draw her own conclusions from it. But it doesn’t really seem like she learnt something from the experience. She rather prefers to just move on. The inhabitants of Ponyville find out about the secret behind Mare-Do-Well but don’t mind the deception and they all still have their party. Pinkie Pie manages to cheer Rainbow Dash up by showing her that she is already in the history books. When Rainbow Dash confronts Applejack, she had carefully prepared the surroundings to make sure that the truth isn’t revealed as easily as it was with Mare-Do-Well. Their reasons to stop the hero act are completely understandable. It had long stopped being about saving those in need and became an endless parade of ego boasting. Rainbow Dash quickly became very similar to the “Great and Powerful Trixie”, only caring for herself and her broken ego, more concerned with autographs then the safety of the living beings around her. AJ points out how easily this could have gone out of control with ponies actually dying or being having horrible accidents. The residents would have never forgiven Rainbow for this, neither would she herself be able to. They did this to save their friend from herself, not to hurt her. Finally she pleads Rainbow Dash to tell the others her secret. This also speaks volumes for Applejack’s character, since she didn’t even consider telling the others. Rainbow Dash has to do this on her own free will. In this moment Rainbow realizes that she could have told them it at the celebration but instead she waited and made another rationalization why she shouldn’t. The reveal that Scootaloo didn’t suddenly switch her loyalty to Mare-Do-Well but we both of them to work together as “Equestria's Finest” is really sweet and reminds Rainbow Dash what loyalty means. But when Rainbow wants to confess it Pinkie Pie has her long sleep of character development and the pegasus still wants to tell everyone at once. In the meantime she was some interesting conversations with Fluttershy taking care of Pinkie Pie. The question if one can be “tough, self-assured, and independent without being mean” to others and the answer Rainbow Dash gives that being mean is usually a sign of insecurity really strike Fluttercruel at her core. For a brief moment Fluttercruel’s body language perfectly reflects that. And she can be grateful that Fluttershy didn’t choose the word “cruel” instead of “mean”, almost as if the fluttering pony did actively avoid insulting the name that meant so much for Fluttercruel. Rainbow Dash realizes that something important is going on but actively ignores it and runs away the first chance she gets. Finally Fluttershy tells the Rainbow that the partying pony is awake and she rushes over to her, more caring about making her own confession, than the health of her friend. Pinkie’s foster parents really care for her and Mr. Cake is able to effectively block Rainbow Dash for the time being. Fluttershy wants to spend the time with something useful and give Fluttercruel another lesson. This time it is about accepting friends and not being lonely. It starts just like the last time but here Fluttercruel interferes and points out sarcastically that Rainbow didn’t show this when she let Fluttershy fall under the clouds when the race took place. She doesn’t even try to mimic Fluttershy while interrupting the conversation. This time Rainbow Dash doesn’t try to find excuses and admits her flaws but also tells her how happy she was when Fluttershy still wanted to be her friend. Then Fluttershy takes over again and says that the worst didn’t happen and both grew from the experience. But she can’t spell out her anger (“even if I did blame you”). The fluttering pegasus goes back to the original question and Rainbow answers that it was the kindness of Ponyville, where unlike Cloudsdale Fluttershy was accepted and Rainbow Dash wanted to join as well. But Fluttercruel isn’t done yet and points out the Rainbow always wanted to stand out and be one of a kind, not one of many. Again Rainbow Dash doesn’t try to make excuses and admits that she concentrated on the heroic thing she did but blocked out what horrible consequences her other actions might have had. And Ponyville still accepts both of them despite their flaws. In the end both conclude that it did felt good to stand up for someone else and Fluttershy says she is sorry if her lesson was painful, but if facts are ignored the pain will grow stronger and stronger. While this is intended as a lesson to Fluttercruel and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy has no idea how well the lecture fits the current situation. The interaction between Rainbow Dash and Fluttercruel is also interesting; it seems that both grow from their confrontations. Also Fluttercruel seems to become more powerful over time and is more and more able to actually have an interaction with the others. In the end Rainbow Dash is thankful for the lesson. Finally Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity arrive and Pinkie Pie walks down the stairs. The very first thing she says shows nicely that she has grown but has kept her cheerful character (“And now with all her cherries!"). Then she jokes about parties but decides that she had enough parties for the time being and that the suffering ponies need more hugs than parties right now. The others are completely shocked by this change but the pink pony saner than ever, and able to answer all of Rainbow Dash’s questions in short order. Fluttershy isn’t that surprised since she has already met Pinkie Pie after her awakening. Twilight is unsure about the change which is understandable since she had to watch as Discord twisted the characters of her friends, so every change brings up unpleasant memories. Pinkie Pie counters by comparing a never-ending party to a never-ending book. A never-ending book would either be unable to finish the story it is trying to tell or if it would be a reference book, the flow of facts would never stop and no one would be able to comprehend it. A never-ending party would be a caricature of what a party is supposed to be: A break from the routine and a diversion to regain some lost strength. Pinkie Pie is absolutely delighted by her new ability to see things with a new perspective and think in ways she never did before. Twilight realizes that her constant partying was a sign of autism, which sometimes shows itself in restricted and repetitious behavior. But Pinkie’s reaction shows that despite her growth she is still Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy’s surprised reaction to the line "It's like I'm a me that's all of me." could mean that she is thinking about Fluttercruel but there is also something else… Her foster parents are more shocked than everybody else, which is understandable since they spend more time with her. Pinkie Pie’s calm and sane answers begin to scare them. Now she was to spell it out for everyone that she is still herself, but now joined together with the parts she suppressed for such a long time. She still has her quirks, but she has grown. And she shows her strange humor by just flat our telling the others of the battle in the center of her mind. Their reactions are priceless. But Applejack is able to feel the truth of her statement by looking into her eyes. Again she shows her new ability to sense truth. This convinces the others that this is the real Pinkie Pie and not an imposter or some remains of Discord’s magic. Twilight begins to realize that Trixie might have a similar problem inside her head and asks Pinkie Pie to share a more detailed version of the events with her. Fluttershy finally points out that they have forgotten their group hug and they have an over one minute lasting one. Rainbow Dash had completely forgotten her own reveal and still tries to find rationalizations to hide it. Applejack practically has to corner her and Rainbow Dash would still have hidden the fact if the others wouldn’t have finally noticed that something is going on. Maybe Applejack is too forceful but otherwise the reveal would have been delayed again and again. The Cakes leave the room and Rainbow Dash tells them everything, about the encounter with Discord in the maze, about the countless pegasi that could have died if he would have let Cloudsdale fall, that Discord did reveal her decision to everyone in Cloudsdale, what Discord did to the pegasi, that she left her friends on her own free will and finally that she faked being delusional to not lose their friendships and hid this fact until now. Rarity is furious that she and Pinkie Pie almost got killed for an unnecessary deception and that Rainbow Dash didn’t realize that they all suffered similar fates and would have forgiven her immediately if she had told them everything right there. It would have been so much easier if the Pegasus would have confessed everything right when they found her in her little cloud. But the entire time the dependable Applejack is there to defend Rainbow. But the event isn’t over yet. Rainbow Dash is still crushed by the impossible choice of conflicting loyalties. No matter what she would have done, she would have betrayed someone. She still clings to her somewhat twisted belief of perfect heroes, heroes that always win, without having to make sacrifices. She can’t live up to these ideals, no one can. Both Applejack and Twilight try to reason against her escalating self-loathing. What does it take for a soul to break? Sometimes very few is necessary for the final fall if the person is already standing at the edge of the abyss. Crushed by impossible choices and guilt, the strengths of Rainbow Dash began to turn against her. Her sharp mind is able to understand what happened but she can’t find anything she could have done to save her friends, the world and her fellow pegasi. Her frustration with herself and her ideals of loyalty grows worse and worse. This started a long time ago and is slowly breaking Rainbow Dash apart. This caused her to endanger Rarity and Pinkie Pie while playing the deluded pawn and this caused her to ignore the safety of the inhabitants of Ponyville in her hero act. Several could have been killed. And when her friends are not able to give her an easy answer of what she should have done with Discord’s sadistic choice, this bottled up anger starts to turn against them. Rainbow Dash is swallowed by her own loyalty, the desire to constantly be loyal without any compromises or sacrifices. She becomes a Nightmare, reduced to only one all overwhelming character trait. Rainbow sees betrayal everywhere, in every choice. The pegasus thinks Twilight has betrayed her studies for her friends, Applejack betrayed her pride when she asked her friends for help, Pinkie Pie betrayed her partying persona for character development, Rarity betrayed her own shop to be generous and Fluttershy betrayed her kindness to teach others. None of this is betrayal, they are all still loyal to what Rainbow Dash thinks was betrayed. But in her madness she can’t think clear. Her body starts to transform, becoming grey, then black and she grows into a more monstrous form. Fluttershy wonders if this is related to Discord but Fluttercruel can see the difference. This is Rainbow Dash’s own darkness. Nobody realizes what this short talk meant and the Nightmare starts to attack Twilight for failing her with her answers. Twilight teleports away but both Applejack’s and Rarity’s attacks fail. Both Fluttershy and Fluttercruel combine their methods and start to drag the Nightmare down. Then Pinkie Pie uses her newfound clear thinking to surprise Rainbow Dash with … a hug. The Pegasus is so shocked that Fluttercruel is able to remind him that Discord rigged the game so Rainbow Dash could only loose, even if she didn’t betray anyone. Finally Pinkie Pie’s gentle hug calms the confused soul and the Nightmare starts to vanish. Then Pinkie Pie tells her (completely in character) the story of the donkey that couldn’t decide which food he should eat and that starved instead. She reminds her that not making a decision is also a choice. Rainbow Dash’s reaction and hug are absolutely heart-warming. The Nightmare is gone. Twilight reminds her that caring over multiple things will always lead to conflicting loyalties but that doesn’t mean anything is less important. Fluttershy points out that the guilt Rainbow Dash feels proves that she is very loyal, as a disloyal person wouldn’t feel anything. Rarity wonders if this is still Pinkie Pie while Applejack calmly point out (again using her ability to see the truth) that they are merely growing, like Rarity herself did when she started to give free lessons to the seemingly ungrateful Diamond Tiara. Finally they all can just enjoy being together. Rainbow Dash even writes a letter to Gilda, telling her that the Pegasus is still willing to be her friend if she can accept her new friends. She has finally understood that two loyalties don’t necessary exclude each other. Suddenly Rainbow Dash suspects something. Despite claiming to not be a clever Pegasus she is able to piece the truth about Scootaloo together when she asks the others if they had ever seen her parents and they say, that they have only seen notes written by them. The way Rainbow Dash confirms her suspicions is also very creative. She finds in the CMC clubhouse, asks Scootaloo to help with a prank and then the little Pegasus has to replicate the writing style of Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight. Then she asks her to copy her father’s writing without any template. She does and Rainbow is even able to get her to brag about it. Scootaloo can’t run away and reveals that her parents have apparently abandoned her. She desperately wants to stay with her friends and her idol. Wordless Rainbow Dash begins to make some room and allows her fan to live with her. After questioning her about it the little Pegasus reveals that she immediately told her friends the truth about herself when Rainbow asked her to do this. Rainbow Dash is impressed and gives her the advice she herself had ignored. Now Rainbow Dash realizes that she has taken responsibility for Scootaloo and is actually enjoying it, instead of feeling chained down. Audio Adaption: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl2VtrEHX0g&list=UUTGRue7nuVgTHp-MGqwPmnQ&index=3 Tarot Number Thirteen Twilight begins her final healing of Trixie, and discovers a few secrets along the way. Audio Adaption: Pending Canterlot Chaos A story about how Luna was affected by the Day of Discord. It turns out that Discord left her sane as a "straight man" to the madness to see if she'd embrace the powers of Nightmare Moon. It also turns out that SHE was the one who sent the letters to twilight, as Celestia was turned into a little filly who only liked to play without responsibility at the time. Audio Adaption: Pending Second Family Trixie's coming out party, wherein the rest of the Mane Cast comes to accept her as a potential friend. Audio Adaption: Pending External link *A critique by ItsfromPeople Category:Fan fiction